


The Foam Finger

by Olakige



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Cum Play, Dildos, Lube, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, Teacher AU, Unsafe Sex, in which Dan is fucked with a foam finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olakige/pseuds/Olakige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are married and are teachers at the same school and one day Dan gets a crude looking gift from his students and Phil decides to put it to good use</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foam Finger

Just as Mr. howell was about to introduce his next topic the bell suddenly blared over his words.

Before he even knew what was happening every student in sight was flooding out the door at full speed. Dan shook his head to himself and mumbled something along the lines of "kids the days..." 

Just as he was about to mentally slap himself for being such an old fart he heard a tap on the glass of his door. 

"The bell rang already and I'm afraid I can't stay after for tutoring toda-"

"Sure you can't make an exception?" Mr. Lester said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ...well yes I'm sure I can make time for someone as beautiful as you..." Dan said repressing his laughter 

Phil chuckled lightly as he stepped closer to Dan and pressed their lips together. "Good thing you married me then huh?" Phil giggled 

Dan laughed a slight blush on his face as he still couldn't believe he married such a cutie a few months ago. 

"Far more than a good thing." Dan said more to himself than to Phil

Phil looked as if he was going to say something until his eyes closed in on something he wasn't exactly expecting "What the hell is this thing??" Phil said as he picked it up in disbelief 

Dan scratched the back of his head "it was a gift from the kids on the softball team I couch aha..." 

"Seriously?" Phil held it up next to his face.

In his hand was a huge 3-D and way to realistic foam finger with the pointer finger pointing out. The shape was...crude to say the least. 

"Yah I wasn't too sure how to react when they gave it to me...it's not that bad though right?"

"It looks like a dildo strapped to a fist Dan, it's 'that bad'" Phil said repressing a giggle 

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on you spoon we should go home." Dan said grabbing the foam hand out of Phil's grasp and placing it back on the desk.

Phil nodded to dans suggestion until an idea popped in his head. 

Dan was stuffing his grading book in his bag balanced on his chair until suddenly he was whipped around by a firm pair of hands on his hips. 

"Phi-" dans words were cut short by a familiar couple of lips on his own. 

Phil kissed Dan deeply wasting no time getting to his point. He pressed Dan against his desk. 

Dan had always been a little more than easily distracted by Phil's lips so he was helpless as soon as Phil pressed them together. 

Phil set one of his hands to the task of removing dans tie, the other gently rubbing all over his clothed chest. 

Dan knew this shouldn't be happening, fuck they were still in the school, anyone could come in, but Dan would be damned if he let that stop him. He loved Phil too much to be concerned with such minuscule details. 

Once the frustrating tie was loose enough Phil disconnected their lips for a second pulling it over dans head and thoughtlessly disregarded it to the floor. The two kept eye contact the whole time. They wasted no time after reconnecting their lips. 

Phil then began the slightly tedious task of undoing the buttons on dans shirt, slowly popping each button open one at a time. 

Dans cheeks were decently red at this point and he was getting warmer and warmer from Phil's breath and his own mixing. 

Eventually the buttons were all open and the middle of dans smooth flat chest was finally exposed to Phil's antsy fingers. 

Phil instantly slipped his hands into dans shirt rubbing over his stomach back and forth slowly working their way up to his collar bones. He then rubbed his hands round to the back of dans shoulders and slowly edged the button up off onto his lower arms. 

Dan was pretty far gone at this point, lost in the warmth of Phil's slender fingers rubbing over his soft skin. 

Dan let the shirt slide off his arms and slip off the slick cold desk. Once his shirt was fully gone he came to a sudden reminder that Phil was still fully clothed. 

Luckily Phil was only wearing an anti-bullying t-shirt so it didn't take long for Dan to slip it over the older mans head and onto the floor. 

They pressed their bare chest together not being able to get enough of each other's warm skin. Both boys arms rubbing lovingly over the others top halves. 

Not after long Phil's hands found their way down to dans belt, unlatching the metal and letting it fall open exposing the zipper which wasn't closed for long either. 

Phil opened the zipper at a painfully slow pace, letting Dan ear every click it made as he steadily pulled it open.

Once open they quickly fell down around dans ankles. Dan stepped out of his dress pants leaving him in only his boxers. 

Phil was wearing jogging pants so Dan had no trouble pulling them off of him.

Phil then lifted Dan up and sat him in his desk then quickly slipping his knee to massage at dans apparent hard member. 

Phil pulled back and put his lips so they ghosted over dans left ear as he spoke "someone's a little excited hmm?" Phil said with a smirk

"You want my cock don't yo-" 

"Yes! Yes I want daddy's cock so bad please...please...give it to me..." 

"Well you said please..." Phil said trying to keep from screaming from how much he loved when Dan got like this. 

Phil inched dans boxers down his waist till they fell down his legs and gathered in a heap at his feet. Dan quickly stepped out of them as Phil began nipping at his neck.

"Turn around for me baby boy" Phil whispered lovingly rubbing dans hip. 

Dan of course instantly obeyed spinning around placing his hands on either side of the desk keeping a firm grip. 

Phil smiled and brought his hand to the top of dans back slowly brushing lightly down as he made his way downwards. Eventually he reached dans entrance and used his thumb to rub around the edges.

Then he used his two thumbs to knead at the rim. Phil then slowly pressed the tip of his pointer finger into Dan. Phil felt dans tight muscles sneeze around his finger as he pressed in more.

Once he was up to the knuckle he slightly bent his finger back and forth pressing on all of the sides of dans walls. 

He then slowly slipped in his middle finger next to his other. He used the two to press on different parts of the muscle inside Dan until he opened them like scissors spreading Dan open. 

Dan moaned at Phil's precise and expert fingers slowly spreading him open, preparing him for what was to come. 

Dan then remembered something and reached out and reached into the front pocket of his bag sat on the chair next to his desk. He pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there and handed it back to Phil. 

Phil smirked and said "always prepared aren't you ?" 

Dan only smiled in response.

Phil slid the lid open with ease and dripped the thick liquid onto his fingers. 

He quickly pressed his now slicked up digits back into the beautiful boy beneath him. 

Dan couldn't help but moan at the wet intrusion, it felt amazing, as usual for Phillip. 

Phil then pulled his fingers out and pulled himself out of his boxers and stroked himself a bit, the lube still on his fingers feeling amazing over his neglected cock. 

"Ready baby?" 

"Yes daddy, please give it to me" 

Phil slowly touched the tip of his dick to dans hole, before inching it into the wet entrance. 

Phil bottomed out, hips against dans backside. Phil gripped dans upper sides and began pulling out slightly. 

They had done this enough times that it took Phil no time to find his rhythm. 

The sound of skin slapping skin and breathy sounds soon enveloped the room.

They were being loud, both of them were very aware of that but the heat and love of the moment kept them in a haze in which they couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. 

Dan felt so warm he wanted to cry, all of this was so hot and loving and exciting he hardly knew what to do with himself, and on top of it all everything felt amazing as pleasure was being built up more and more with each pound into him. 

When Phil knew they were both getting closer he reached out and snapped the crude looking finger off of the stand and slipped it into Dan in substitute for himself. 

Dan hardly knew what was or had happened as he was too close to care. 

Phil used his own hand on himself as he used his other hand to keep the finger going in and out of his puddle of a husband in front of him.

The ridges of the finger felt absolutely amazing rubbing directly into dans prostate and before he could even let out a warning he was seeing white. 

Pleasure came up from his crotch and spread in every direction, he felt as the fiery feeling road through every nerve in his body reaching every corner of him as his mind blanked out entirely. 

The sight of Dan losing himself completely was enough to do Phil in and he came over dans back almost choking from the sudden pleasure. 

Dan felt the warm liquid spill over his ass and he turned to see what had happened. Dan wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at for a second until he saw the blue edge of the foam finger hanging out of his ass.

"Oh....my god...Phil ...." Dan panted out 

"Did you ...use the fucking finger on me??" 

Phil smiled and pulled it out of Dan waving it in the air.

"I can't believe you..." Dan chuckled out slightly starting to get up 

"Wait!" Phil said suddenly "don't move" 

Dan froze in place confused as to what Phil could possibly be doing.

He wasn't sure how to react as he saw Phil bend over and lick up dans back, collecting his own come off of him with his tongue. 

He then pulled dan forward and kissed him pressing the come into dans mouth. It was so hot and unexpected Dan wasn't sure what to do with himself. 

Before Dan knew it Phil had pulled back and he had all of the come in his mouth. He kept eye contact with Phil as he swallowed it without thinking twice. 

Phil wanted to scream he loved this boy so much. However before he did anything else he knew they'd better clean up quickly before the janitors came in to clean. 

"We'd better hurry out babe." Phil said and Dan nodded in agreement 

They both were in fits of giggles as they picked everything up scurrying out of the door and trying to act as if nothing happened as they passed by the inquisitive janitor. 

Once outside they both hopped into the car, Phil getting in the driver seat. 

The both instantly erupted in fits of laughter. 

"Oh ... My god.. Did you see their faces??" Dan said in tears slightly 

Phil laughed and nodded his head, eventually they both calmed down and Phil grabbed dans hand. 

They made eye contact and Phil put his free hand on dans cheek

"I don't think I can explain how much I love you" Phil said with a serious face. 

Dans face reddened slightly and he leaned his head into Phil's hand "I love you too..." Dan said with a blissful smile on his face. Dan squeezed Phil's hand and Phil smiled. 

Phil then turned back the right way and started pulling the car in reverse.

"...daddy..." 

The car jerked as Phil choked suddenly and turned to look at the smug boy next to him. 

Dan only smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions and any comment you may have
> 
> Have a lovely day! Xx


End file.
